


Bad Places in Your Head

by DestinyLeane



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyLeane/pseuds/DestinyLeane
Summary: Amethyst helps Spinel through some tough thoughts by showing her that she doesn't have to think she's bad or wrong.





	Bad Places in Your Head

Amethyst stepped onto the porch, drinking in the light of the setting sun when she overheard the tiny pitiful sniffles of someone nearby.   
The only person who cried more than Steven. 

Spinel sat in the shadow of the temple's hand, hunched over and wiping her ceaseless tears away. She didn't know why she felt so, so bad all of the sudden.   
But she was alone, so it was okay.   
She could be here in the dark and alone just for a moment.   
A small moment and then she would go back to her friends and pretend to be okay. 

Her head lifted as she heard the sound of footsteps approach.

"Hey, Sis.." Amethyst's voice was soft and gentle as she came near the distraught friend. Spinel quickly wiped her eyes and stood up, laughing. 

"That sand- gets in your eyes." She tried to smile, and tried to play off her little breakdown, but Amethyst very clearly wasn't buying it. The purple gem rested her hand on Spinel's shoulder and smiled. 

"You're a really bad liar. Tell me what's up." 

Spinel looked at her feet, embarrassed by the gem's concern for her, why should she care? She had Steven, they were friends long before Spinel even knew about them. Why try to comfort her?   
Amethyst nudged her, content if the gem didn't want to talk. She glanced back at the porch and thought for a moment about something. About how much she felt lost when she came from the ground, and how inferior she felt..how broken and insecure she was. 

"Hey, let's go somewhere." She pulled Spinel's attention from the ground and lead her to the other side of the cliff, toward the railroad tracks, and eventually stopped at the ravine that she had emerged from. 

"A kindergarten?" Spinel questioned, glancing at Amethyst, who stared down discontently at the place. She hopped off the cliff and slid down it's side until she reached the dry dirt below.   
Spinel followed suit, confused by the gem's decision to bring her here. 

"This is where I popped out of the ground." Amethyst remarked, sitting on the rock she used to play on. Spinel gently rested her hand on it, looking around for the whole her companion emerged from.

"I was alone, for a while." Amethyst's voice grew softer as she recalled the years she spent in the kindergarten, completely unaware of the war she was made for. "Everyone else came out before me, and they had already left." 

Spinel looked up, watching Amethyst's face as it slowly transitioned from joyful to forlorn. She looked away, sitting on the ground below her and pulling her knees to her chest. Her words were far too familiar for Spinel's tastes.   
But she could easily empathize with the quartz. 

"I know what that's like.." She mumbled, resting her chin on her knees. Amethyst looked down at the pink gem, she seemed to understand where she was going. 

"I was overcooked and I came out wrong," she continued, Spinel's head dug further into her chest. "And I always knew that, even still I know that. "

Spinel had her arms wrapped tightly around herself, the grip constricting as the gem told her story.   
Amethyst slid down off of the rock and sat next to Spinel, pressing into her with her shoulder. 

"But that doesn't make me bad, you know? And it doesn't make you bad either." The purple gem nudged her friend, waiting for her to respond.   
Spinel raised her head, unable to hide the tears that bubbled in her eyes. She sniffled softly. 

"But you are good, you belong..I'm just wrong, and I.." she paused, letting out a quiet sob, "I keep going to these bad places in my head and- and I know it's not true but...I can't make it go away." 

Amethyst looked away, unsure if she knew what to say, if she knew how to comfort the lost gem. She rested her head on Spinel's shoulder, causing her to quiet her ragged breaths for just a moment. 

"If you ever think you aren't good enough, you can always talk to me."   
She stood up, turning to face the weeping gem, and flailing her arms in exaggerated excitement. 

"I'm the queen of being wrong, and you're gonna have to try a lot harder to take my thrown!" 

Spinel's crying stopped and she stared at the short purple quartz. Was she serious? Spinel smiled slightly, and stood up to be by Amethyst's side, hesitant for a moment, she clasped her hand and nodded.


End file.
